


Cheryl is one smart cookie.

by Brightlyshiningstars



Series: Sweetwater River [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gay, Lesbian, riverdale high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightlyshiningstars/pseuds/Brightlyshiningstars
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are both trying to hide the obvious fact that they are getting some action.





	1. Hiding the obvious

Mon été était un rêve, j'ai vécu plus que jamais et je ne vais certainement pas l'oublier.

“There, the perfect concluding sentence to the best summer of my life” Cheryl whispered to herself. She couldn’t wait to show Toni her French essay tonight at sweetwater river, it was all about her summer, the things she learned, experienced and will never forget. 

 

Cheryl got up from the quiet section of the library, put her laptop into her bag and made her way to the Science block for her favourite lesson of the day: Physics. No one ever expects it, but Cheryl is at the top of her class in Physics, French and AP Calculus. Cheryl is one smart cookie. 

As she walked past the Chemistry lab she saw a flash of pink hair and backtracked to see if she had time to talk to Toni, however Toni appeared to be in the middle of a frustrated argument with Archie about him not taking notes and always expecting her to do things for him and be fine with it.

“Dude, you have to get your shit together or I’ll talk to Mr. Monroe and he might get you off the football team for cheating 24/7 and being lazy” Toni said to him sounding furious. 

“Bro, don’t worry, I promise this is the last time I’ll ever ask to take a pic of your notes!” He pleaded back to her. 

“Yeah right” Toni whispered under her breath as she suddenly noticed her favourite red-lipped redhead watching this problematic interaction with a grin on her face. 

“Are you a big fan of cheaters Cher?” She asked Cheryl. 

“I’m really not, but I think I give off an aura that scares everyone away from trying to cheat off me Tee-tee.” Cheryl replied to the frustrated girl standing on the other side of the lab. 

 

The bell rang and Cheryl said “See you by my locker at lunch right?” 

“Yes, I’ll be there!” Toni replied as Cheryl turned on her heel and walked into the Physics lab, excited to face the topics of the new year. 


	2. Lunch date with the Scooby gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni awkwardly flirt about maths while trying to not let the Scooby gang in on their secret.

When the bell rang after period 3, signaling the beginning of lunch, Cheryl couldn’t help but walk with a skip in her step as she made her way from the modern foreign languages department, to her locker, where she was going to meet Toni for their lunch date.

 

Her lips turned up into a smile as she saw the pink-haired beauty walk out of her calculus classroom, towards Cheryl's locker. Locking eyes with Cheryl as she gave her a flirty smile, before stopping a metre away from Cheryl and asking   
“So, don’t kill me, but if we don’t sit with the Scooby gang at lunch, Kevin and Archie, who have been teasing me the whole day will definitely know we’re getting with each other.”

“Yeah Betty, Veronica and Jughead didn’t shut up about my hickey during study hall in the library… And Josie kept looking at me suspiciously when I read out my French essay last period… I guess we’re gonna have to be a little bit less obvious, so they don’t pick up on it” Cheryl replied as they started to walk to the courtyard, hands awkwardly brushing, both of them longing to hold the other but resisting, to not draw too much attention to each other.  

“Cheryl! Toni! Come sit here!” Kevin shouted at them as he waved them down to one of the benches by the field, where Archie and Veronica were playing a basketball game, Josie and Kevin were talking about something to do with this years school musical and Betty and Jughead were discussing the latest Black Hood news for the Blue and Gold.

“How did you do in the placement test for calculus Toni?” Kevin asked as they both sat down on the grass next to the bench.

“Alright I think… I’m not that great at calculus, at least not compared to Cheryl, so if you need to ask someone about maths go to her, not me.” Toni replied, looking at Cheryl with a proud smile, trying to give her some of the credit, considering the fact that she did tutor Toni in precalculus last year and without her she’d have been fucked.

“Well let's see about that, I can’t be sure I’ll do well in my AP calculus placement test before period 4, when I actually have it.” Cheryl replied smirking at Toni.

 

As their lunch hour went by, the gang all joked about school, talked about how their summers had been and teased Cheryl about her hickey, which Betty, Veronica and Jughead just couldn’t let go, but somehow they were all getting along well without ripping each others heads off.

 

At some point during lunch the temperature changed drastically and Toni noticed Cheryl shivering, and put her leather serpent jacket over her shoulders, and to her surprise, Cheryl took it off her shoulders and put it on properly. She then turned around and whispered “thanks babe” with a little wink to Toni. Noone in the group really noticed this interaction, except for Jughead, who was mind blown by Cheryl actually accepting the serpent jacket.

 

Suddenly the bell rang and that meant that Toni would no longer be sitting next to Cheryl…   
“See you in period 5, for history?” Cheryl asked her.

“Yes, I can’t wait to finally learn about the suffragettes and the gender equality movements in history. But first I have to sit through an hour of Spanish, so if I don’t show up its because I have died of boredom during period 4” Toni replied, looking like she was bored just thinking of the subject.

  
  
  



	3. I can promise you that I am definitely not sexually frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni are forced to go public because of an asshole named Reggie Mantle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry there have been no updates to this story... I've been feeling a bit down recently and have had lots of end of year tests and exams so there hasn't been much time to write... BUT NOW IM BACK! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Follow my Tumblr @brightlyshiningstars for lots of gay stuff and moreChoni <3

The final bell rang and Cheryl watched the back of a well worn serpent jacket as Toni stood up and looked back at her. Toni winked and walked out of the History classroom, towards her locker, where she had agreed to meet her favourite redhead. 

 

Before Cheryl could get up to follow, Reggie made his way to her desk and blocked her passage, forcing the redhead to listen to whatever bullshit he had to say.  

“Hey Blossom, you’re looking very fine today.” He said as he looked her up and down checking out the fabulous outfit Toni had helped her pick out this morning. 

“Hello Reggie” Cheryl responded with an irritated sigh. 

“I was thinking... How bout you and me grab a milkshake together at pops on Friday?” The bulldog asked wiggling his eyebrows with a grin. 

“How about you try find someone who might actually be interested in boys like you!?” Cheryl whipped back at him as she picked up her backpack and rushed to Toni’s locker, eager to be finished with this day and to get away from Reggie.   

 

As Cheryl walked down the hall she spotted Toni and her mood quickly lifted as Toni smiled at her. The taller girl quietly walked up to Toni and whispered “Hey gorgeous” into her ear, triggering a positive reaction from her favourite gal. This light flirt was short lived as Reggie travelled down the hall towards them, looking at Cheryl like she was a piece of meat.

“Cheryl, come on! What do you mean you’re not interested? I’m the only decent guy at Riverdale, and we all know you’re probably more sexually frustrated than Archie Andrews, or else you wouldn’t be such a bitch to everyone… So just give me a chance to take you out Bombshell! You need a real man to treat you like a woman” He pleaded as he stepped close to her and leaned on the lockers. 

Toni was quick to pay attention to the interaction as she heard the words coming from Reggies worm infested mouth. She could see was Cheryl smile and roll her eyes. 

“Oh dear Reggie, I never said I have no one to be with, and I can promise you that I am definitely not sexually frustrated.” The redhead replied looking at Reggie with a cheeky grin of her own. “Despite that however I can say that I am wholeheartedly not interested in you and your overpowering testosterone, Reggie” Cheryl responded, by this point with a full-blown audience watching their interaction. 

Toni chuckled as she heard her best friend’s breathtaking responses. 

“Bull shit Blossom! Everyone knows you’ve got the hots for someone, and if not me who is it?” Reggie spat back at Cheryl with everyone eagerly waiting for her answer…

“Well Reggie, not that this was quite how I expected to announce my love life, but hey since you asked…” Cheryl turned around to face Toni, smiled as she placed her fingers in her flowing pink locks and embraced her in a kiss, which quickly got very heated, despite the now close to 100 people watching them. Toni smiled into the kiss and melted into the kiss, which resulted in Cheryl wrapping her arms around Toni and completely relaxing, as if it was only them two, on the edge of sweetwater River, just like the first kiss they ever shared. 

 

This kiss-trance was short lasted as Reggie shouted “Well fuck, I never thought you’d turn out to be a lesbian Cheryl Bombshell!?”  

As the girls broke from their passionate kiss, slightly out of breath, with slightly more smudged lipstick then before, they both smiled at Reggie and Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand, closed her locker and they walked out of Riverdale high. 

 

“That was something!” Toni said to Cheryl as she started to unlock her bike.

“Yeah, sorry... I should have asked if you were okay with going public but I just couldn’t help myself... I had to make Reggie shut up and get him to stop asking me out!” Cheryl explained as she put her bike lock into her front basket and placed a blood red helmet on her beautiful fiery hair. 

“Babe, that was the most Cheryl way to come out, I’m so proud of you and so happy that I can finally kiss you, hold your hand and call you mine in front of that annoying asshole of a boy.” Toni replied as she stood up on her toes and placed a lingering kiss on her girlfriend’s (were they official now??) lips. 

Cheryl smiled as they parted the kiss and got on their bikes.

“Let’s go down to Sweetwater before it gets dark and make the most of these last warm nights.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr @brightlyshiningstars for lots of gay stuff and more Choni <3


End file.
